When working on material with power tools, such as sawing wood with radial type saws, it is often necessary to hold down said material with one hand while operating the cutting tool with the other hand, particularly when dealing with small light pieces which tend to move out of position while being cut.
My invention provides a simple, easily operated hold down arm that is readily adjusted for varying thicknesses of workpieces and which is adapted to accommodate irregularities in material being worked.
My invention further provides a means whereby one member of the hold down arm may be quickly replaced by an entirely different member when an unusual work piece, or the surface of the table supporting the work piece, requires that such a change be made.